


Casual Truths

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-08
Updated: 2005-03-08
Packaged: 2019-05-31 03:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15110855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: "Let's take a bet on how long it's gonna take them to tell us what the HELL is going on here because, after all, it's not like we need to know. "





	Casual Truths

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Casual Truths**

**by: Kasey**

**Character(s):** Sam  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own them.  
**Summary:** "Let's take a bet on how long it's gonna take them to tell us what the HELL is going on here because, after all, it's not like we need to know. "  
**Spoiler:** _H. Con-172_.  


They won't be shy about telling us the truth when it's our turn to worry, CJ? 

Let's take a bet on that one. Let's take a bet on how long it's gonna take them to tell us what the HELL is going on here because, after all, it's not like we need to know. I'm just the guy who, y'know, goes after everything that's not important enough to be considered by anything else and then gets *laughed at* when I find it compelling enough to mention. 

Either he's gonna be a joke or we're gonna be. Either way, I already *am* so it's no skin off MY back, I just thought I'd help out with something that actually poses a threat for once. Something that's not a bogus Congressman's way to have fun with the White House Senior Staff - a task at which I am almost ALWAYS assigned, mind you. 

So. This is what I left my law firm and the woman I was gonna get married to for. To be sung to by CJ because I'm getting worked up about things that are "unimportant"? 

This book is big - they're gonna drag us through the slime with us and we're not gonna say anything. It'll be the smart, disciplined thing that Bruno wants us to run and that everyone else wants us to run so they can go mouth off and win affection while we sit here and remind everyone that we calmly say nothing most of the time, even when we should. 

Like when the president is sick with a debilitating disease. 

Too busy doing a job? What the hell jobs do I do around here anymore? I'm amazed Toby's actually letting me work on the State of the Union, given the state of the chain of command around here during the past 13 months, so all I have to say is Thank God that he's decided I won't screw that up too badly. 

He still doesn't have that level of confidence in me when it comes to going to meetings on my own but then again, neither does Leo or Bruno so I guess it doesn't matter. 

I work the only way I know how; I'm dedicated, I'm loyal, I'm a damn good writer - or so I thought because why else would I be hired by the White House if I wasn't? - and I get things done. If someone tells me to do something, I do it. I don't go ten rounds in the Oval Office and call Leo a coup d'etat and yell at the president and do specificially what Leo asks me NOT to do - except that one time with the message but it worked out for the best, especially in Mallory's reaction. 

I'm not an amateur. I'm here because I earned my place here just like everyone else, I didn't get appointed out of pity, and I wanna just say for the record that I think it's ridiculous how much time we've been spending on nothing-projects...or rather how much time *I've* been spending on nothing-projects - but when something like this book comes along we don't give a damn anymore? 

This guy's an ass. He's a joke and he should be seen that way only the American public likes to think of politicians as the bad guys and the press as the exposers of the truth, so until or unless we come out with proof that the guy's a horse's ass, they're not gonna go for our pitifully weak position of "I've read it because I've had to and some people have skimmed over it but they're too busy doing a job." 

I believe in the truth. I believe in loyalty and virtues and morals. But all year I've been the only one singin' that tune. 

I should be used to it by now. 

I'm not casual about the truth. I think it should be put on the highest pedestal - or maybe that's 'cause I used to be in law where people were sworn in to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help them God. 

~*~FIN~*~ 


End file.
